


To Live My Life Without You

by StarlightWonders



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: Lucas is heartbroken over the death of a very close friend.





	To Live My Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this is very different from what I usually do.

Tears instantly pour from Lucas's eyes when he gets the news. He couldn't believe that it was true. His friend and love of his life has died. He hadn't seen this coming, he had thought that she had found a safe haven in him. But, apparently he was wrong. 14 year old Max Mayfield overdosed on painkillers, something that came as a surprise to many.

The rest of the party had different reactions. Dustin was heart broken as well, Will sad but less so, Eleven was devastated to hear the news, but the most shocking reaction was from Mike. Mike had never fully liked Max, sure he had tried to make things right and form a friendship, but she hated him. Mike had to admit, he despised her after she almost broke him and the love of his life, Eleven, up. So, he wasn't too surprised when he found himself not to be sad, sure he was sad for Lucas, but he was not sad personally. He knew that Eleven was not really as sad as she let on. Eleven had practically cut ties with Max after she found out that Max tried to break her and Mike up.

As time went on, Lucas found himself sinking deeper and deeper into depression. He was shocked when he found out that Max had actually committed suicide, and not accidentally overdosed. Others were not as surprised, as they knew what kind of home life she had. There were days when Lucas found himself crying his eyes out, and days when darker thoughts crept into his head.

It was three weeks to the day of Max's death when Lucas made the first attempt. He nearly was successful, but was found by his sister Erica. The second time he was found by his mother, and the third time he was found by his dad. The fourth time, didn't end as well. This was the attempt he made that sealed the deal. 1 month after Max committed suicide, Lucas joined her. Of course all of the remaining party members were sad, but they knew that Lucas was finally happy.

The remaining years of the party's childhood continued on, and not a day went by that all of the members thought of Lucas and Max. Mike eventually started to feel sad that Max had died, something that surprised him. Eleven briefly had a few regrets on cutting ties with Max, but knew it was the best thing to do.

In the end, the party members never fully got over the devistating events that took place. But there was one thing all of the members knew that made them happy, Lucas and Max are living happily ever after up in heaven. That is good enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope to hear about what you guys thought. Feel free to comment.


End file.
